Mickey Mouse' Great Adventure/Transcript
Mickey's House Mickey's Backyard Mickey's Town *Mickey: Donald. Pluto's Gone. * * *Goofy: Hiya, Mick. Ah-yuck. What's going on? *Mickey: * *Donald: * * * * * * * * *Goofy: Gawrsh. Von Drake's lab Wood *Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minne and Daisy walk in the woods *Daisy: Look, Everybody. (Opens the map) If You made this far, The monsters are beware. *Donald's stomach growls *Donald: It's just my stomach *Goofy: It sounded too hungry for an Elephant *Spider hisses *Goofy: No, No. Too thirsty for a Snail. *Spider hisses again *Goofy: It's a Big Bug Eyed Drippy Fanged Giant Spider Thorn forest *(Crows cawing) *Daisy: It's a creepy forest It is. * *Mickey: Is this a location? It might be near of Pluto * *Daisy: (Opens the map) Mountain. *Donald climbs on the thorns but got stuck on the thorn *Donald: Ow. What's the Big Idea? Those stupid thorns * Mountain * * * * * * * * * * *Daisy: The Map. Without the Map. We're less of Nowhere. * * *Goofy: (Tries to Grab the Map) Almost... Got it. *Goofy falls on the broken log, he has his pants down *Goofy: (Pulls his pants back on) I Wonder what caused My pants to fall. It doesn't have what it takes. *The Log broke down *Goofy: Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!!! * *Goofy: I don't think it's going to fall *Donald Duck: This is no time for that. You just climbed out of it right now *Daisy Duck: No way. The wind is not right * *Goofy: Okay, Okay. You win. I don't have enough strenth * *Goofy: No. *Mickey: You need a hand. Could you climb up? (Stone broke off) *Minnie: Mickey. *Minnie grabs Mickey's hand *Mickey: How about now? *Goofy: Thanks for trying. I'm going out I came in. *Donald: (Steps on the stone which broke; Screams) *Daisy: Donald. *Daisy jumps to grab his foot * *Goofy: (Grabs Mickey's hand) I don't deserve to be tangled *Donald: (Muffled) Ouch *Mickey: What? *Donald: I said Ouch. (realized he lets go) Uh-oh. *Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald and Daisy: (Screaming until they fall in the water) Outside of Cave - Night * * * * * *Daisy: I'm not smart enough where to go. (Crying) *Mickey: There, There. Pluto is always remember. *Donald: Remember what? * *Donald: No. We walk through hours. I failed us all. *Goofy: Without Pluto. I don't have a chance to find him * * *Mickey: I try to find you, Pluto. Without you. I have been lost. *(Until I Go by Daniel Powter plays when Mickey walks to a tree) Outside of Cave *Donald: (Yawning; then notices he was in a cave) *Donald: (Screaming) *Mickey: Donald? *Donald: (Screaming) *Mickey: (Grabs Donald's beak) Geez. Try to be brave. *Donald: Spiders. * *Goofy: You mean Pluto's in that thing. *Daisy: How are we going to get way up there. *Mickey: By going in there. *Minnie: But it's dark and scary. *Spider hisses *Donald: Spider. *Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Daisy and Minnie run in the cave Cave *Goofy: Now which way. *Daisy, Mickey, Minnie and Goofy looks at Donald *Donald: Don't look at me *Mickey: We could split up. *Daisy: That's a great idea. *Mickey: We'll find Pluto in each path *Mickey, Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Minnie walk in each path to find Pluto *Daisy: Pluto *Minnie: Pluto *Donald: Pluto, Where Are You? (Steps on a stone which caused it to broke; Screaming) *Donald got stuck in the log *Daisy: There's nothing to be scared. It's a wind. Nothing to be afraid of-- (Falls in the hole; Screaming) *Goofy: Pluto. Pluto. Where are you? Come out, Come out. Wherever you are? (The bats come out and attack Goofy; Screaming) *Minnie: (Slips on the rocks which caused her to fall on the Log that broke Donald who has bugs on his beak) *Donald: (Screaming) *Minnie hops on his back *Daisy: (Falls on the ground) *Goofy: (Screaming) *Donald falls on Daisy, Goofy and Minnie *Goofy: Ow *Daisy: Donald Duck. What's going on? *Donald: Sorry *Spider hisses *Goofy: There it is again? The Giant Spider I saw. Don't mention it *The Giant Spider sees them *Donald, Goofy, Daisy and Minnie: (Screaming) *Mickey: (Hears them screaming) Did someone say Giant Spider? (Screaming) *Donald, Goofy, Minnie and Daisy run on the path of the cave *Mickey: (Falls off the slide) *Mickey lands on the path *Mickey: Fellas. * * * * *Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Daisy and Minnie: (Whimpering) *Pluto: (Climbs out of the Spider hole) *Mickey: Pluto? *Goofy: Pluto. He made it *Daisy: (Pets him) You're a brave dog, Boy.